1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to automotive ignition systems in general and more particularly to those which prevent engine backfire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous attempts at controlling the problem of backfire have either centered on precision control of the engine timing spark advance or have been directed to suppressing the flames and sparks which result from the backfire itself. Systems are also known which automatically shut off fuel supply, as in certain diesel turbine designs. Other systems lock out the ignition starter circuit until engine rpm falls below a predetermined value to prevent damage to the starter if re-engagement is attempted.